Hall of Justice
The Hall of Justice is the publicly known headquarters of the Justice League in Washington, D.C.. However, the Hall is actually a tourist front, and the League's real headquarters is the Watchtower, which orbits in space. History Early history When the Justice League originally formed, they set up their headquarters inside Mount Justice. Unfortunately, the Joker located their base and attacked. As a result, the League was forced to relocate. In order to create a better public image, the League built the Hall of Justice in Washington, D.C., which would act as faux headquarters and public front. In truth, the League designed the orbiting Watchtower as their real base which could be accessed through Zeta-Tubes. The building was partially open to the public, and Catherine Cobert toured groups, showing them the trophy room and the main hall. 2010 Aqualad, Robin, Speedy and Kid Flash were brought to the Hall of Justice by Aquaman, Batman, Green Arrow and Flash as the first step of their induction into the Justice League. They were given a tour of the facility, concluding in the library. There the League intended to leave their sidekicks while they discussed a series of cold related crimes that all had occurred in one day. However, before they could leave, Speedy exploded with anger over the limited access that he and the others had been given. Speedy revealed to the shock of Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash the truth about the Hall of Justice being a public front, having already been informed about the Watchtower by Green Arrow. As a result, Speedy quit as Green Arrow's sidekick. After his departure, the League was alerted to two disasters occurring simutaneously. One was a fire at Project Cadmus while the other was a mystical villain known as Wotan. The League rushed off to deal with the Wotan threat, and ordered their sidekicks to remain behind. However, Robin proceeded to hack the Hall of Justice's computer system and he along with Kid Flash and Aqualad went to investigate the Cadmus fire. The League held a press conference in front of the Hall concerning the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. The Team watched the broadcast from the lounge. 2016 Cat Grant tried to get a statement from Zatanna and Rocket as they entered the Hall of Justice, but they declined comment. Catherine Cobert assured her the League would issue a statement on an alien attack on the UN shortly. After Gamma Squad captured a Krolotean, the League brought him to the Hall for interrogation. Martian Manhunter tried his best, but could not read the creature's mind. Miss Martian could, though the alien was rendered comatose. Bruno Mannheim and Whisper A'Daire used an Apokoliptian device to revive the four Appellaxian husks in the Hall's trophy room. Notable features * Galley * Gym * Library: Holds a vast collection of books, as well as a large computer terminal that can access the League's private system. * Lobby: Upon entering the lobby of the Hall of the Justice, visitors are greeted by a gigantic bronze statues of the Justice League's seven founding members: Aquaman, Flash, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Martian Manhunter. * Observation deck: Visitors are allowed to look into the Hall's library and observe members of the Justice League during their down time. Weisman, Greg (2011-01-21). "Question #12892". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-06. * Trophy room: carrying a plethora of relics and souvenirs from past missions, including the bodies of the Appellaxians and Amazo, and the costumes of several members of the Justice Society of America. * Zeta-Beam portal: Hidden through a private security door in the Library, a portal stands ready to teleport the League members to their various bases. Sightings Background in other media * The Hall of Justice was originally created and introduced in the Super-Friends animated series. * The Hall of Justice did not appear in the main continuity of DC Comics until 2007 following the events of the Infinite Crisis and One Year Later. The Hall was designed by Green Lantern (John Stewart) and Wonder Woman and financed by Bruce Wayne. Like in the Young Justice cartoon, the Hall serves a public front for the League, while their true base is the Watchtower orbiting satellite. * The trophy room showcases many artifacts from the comics. Apart from Amazo and the Appellaxians, these are: :* Costumes of Guardian, Firebrand, Wildcat, Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Red Torpedo, Flash (Jay Garrick) and Sandman. :* Amos Fortune's Wheel of Misfortune from Justice League of America #6. :* The Star Diamond from Justice League of America #4. :* Kanjar Ro's Slave Ship of Space from Justice League of America #3. :* The Green Bell of Uthool, the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath and the Red Jar of Calythos from Justice League of America #10. :* The Key's Key Gun from Justice League of America #41. :* Libra's scale staff from Justice League of America #111. :* The Gamma Gong from Justice League of America #4. :* Doctor Light's light-projector from Justice League of America #12. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Headquarters